A computer system is configured, for instance, by comprising a storage apparatus, a blade server, and a network. When managing this type of computer system, a scheme is adopted where the service provider or system administrator collectively manages hardware such as the storage apparatus and the blade server, and software such as an OS and middleware, and deploys a virtual machine that is loaded with the OS and the middleware in a physical machine such as the blade server based on the user's request.
When deploying a virtual machine in a physical machine, the physical machine of the deployment destination needs to satisfy the requirements of the virtual machine. At this point, the requirements of the virtual machine may be, for example, the memory size of the memory used by the virtual machine, or the number of cores of the CPU used by the virtual machine.
Upon deploying a virtual machine in a physical machine, proposed is a technology of selecting a physical machine with plenty of resources based on the requirements of the virtual machine, and deploying the virtual machine in the selected physical machine (refer to PTL 1).
Moreover, upon deploying a virtual machine in a physical machine, proposed is a technology of using non-functional requirements such as “mission critical” or “for testing” as the requirements of the virtual machine, selecting a physical machine that satisfies such non-functional requirements, and deploying the virtual machine in the selected physical machine (refer to PTL 2).